Tainted Blood
by Neferius
Summary: We've all got secrets. Sometimes they're big and sometimes they're small. There are even times when they are unknown. But no matter what kind of secret it may be, they always find ways of getting out. The important thing is to stay true to yourself, no matter what the world thinks of you.


**A/N: This is a remake of my very first, and unfinished, fan fiction called 'Shinobu's Secret'. I didn't plan that one out well enough and I was adding in things that didn't make much sense. I decided to start over and make it good this time around. **

**This takes place two years after Love Hina ended and at least after volume 14 of the Negima Manga. If you don't know Negima then don't worry as I wont be digging into that very often. **

**This was how 'Shinobu's Secret' was originally supposed to be but I never got around to it.**

**Enjoy.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Tainted Blood**

**Chapter One **

It was dark. Well that's not entirely true. The full moon was out in all of its red glory. That wasn't the focus of the young teen, known as Akiko Taichi, that was walking with a guy she had met earlier out in the park. No, she was more focused on the fact that she was quite tired. No that wasn't right either. She wasn't tired but her body felt numb and sluggish.

"I'm naht feeling to vell" the girl slurred her words as the guy let a small grin settle on his face. "I-I think I need to go hum" she stumbled a little.

"Here, lets go this way and I'll take you home" she lazily nodded her head as he led her off the path and towards a more secluded part of the park. As they walked she began stumbling more and more until her body was limp and the man was supporting her by himself.

"That's good enough," he said to himself. He walked the girl over to a tree and leaned her against it. She looked up at him and asked.

"Vhat are ya doing" He merely grinned as his eyes shifted from their soft brown color to a sinister dark purple. He bent down to her ear and whispered.

"Everything" He licked his lips and grabbed her shirt. She tried to scream but he had poisoned her earlier and that poison had paralyzed her. He ripped off the shirt, exposing her bra covered chest and her stomach. Tears flowed down her eyes as he began grabbing for her skirt.

"How pathetic are you" a voice called out from everywhere. The 'man' stopped what he was doing and looked around trying to find out who was talking. "Picking on a defenseless little girl" the voice was clearly that of a young woman. He began growling.

"Where are you hiding at" he looked around but couldn't identify where the voice had come from.

"I'm right here," a voice said directly behind him. He turned around but there was nothing but open field "Or maybe I'm here" the voice was to his right. He turned again to find nothing. His growls started to turn into hisses and his skin began to grow scales.

"My patience is thinning girl. Show yourself," He demanded.

"Gladly" The voice said above him. He looked up to see the crimson moon and sitting on a tree a teenage girl about eighteen years old with glowing red eyes. She had tanned skin and blond hair. She looked like she was from the Middle East or India. She had on some goofy blue Rei Ayanami patterned pajamas but he didn't notice those. His attention was on her crimson eyes. They unnerved him greatly and he wasn't the type to get scared easily.

"This is my prey so go find your own" the mans voice had gotten slightly higher pitched as he began to reveal what he truly was.

"As a fellow creature of the night I can't allow you to continue. Times have changed and we also must adapt to those changes" She said. He began to cackle in an inhuman laugh.

"So you've sided with the humans have you. Well that means that, just like this pretty little girl next to me, I'll have to have my way with you then kill you" The girl, who was still paralyzed, was scared out of her mind.

"If that's what you want" the girl in the tree said as a blood red scythe appeared in her hands "Then feel that wrath of my Crusnik". She jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. He hissed at her with a forked tongue sticking out of his mouth. She hissed right back at him with two elongated fangs protruding out of her mouth.

"A vampire" He hissed "What makes you so innocent. You feed off of these humans to survive. How can you accuse me of wrong doing" He jumped at her. As he sped towards her his legs merged together into a snakes tail and his scaly skin turned a yellowish green color.

"Quite easily snake demon," She said as she hopped over him and slashed his tail off "All a vampire needs is the nutrients in red blood cells. All I have to do is identify those nutrients and I can find them in fruits, herbs, and deli meat" She slashed at his head but he ducked under her scythe and slashed at her chest. She winced as his nails dug into her flesh drawing some blood.

"You think your so smart don't you bitch" He licked his fingers that were still coated in her blood.

"I got a little careless" she shrugged "But you ruined my friends pajamas and for that you will pay" She dashed to his right and swung her scythe at his head again and once again he ducked but unlike before when he looked up she wasn't there.

"What the fu…errg" He spit up blood and looked down to see her scythe sticking out of his chest.

"Shadow teleportation is a bitch, ain't it?" She said from behind him as she sliced the snake demon in half. The split in two corpse fell near the girl leaning against the tree who was frozen in fear at what she had just witnessed. "Sorry you had to see that, Akiko" the girl in question was shocked that this creature knew her name. She looked a little closer and gasped in realization as to who this creature was.

"S-S-Su…is…th-that…you" she whispered. Su just smiled, which showed her fangs to the terrified girl.

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you about these" She pointed to her fangs "But it's kinda a secret".

"So…you're a…vampire" Su nodded her head "You sound so different". Su smiled a little.

"This is my grown up form so I do act a little more mature but I'm still me" Her face turned serious "But my identity must remain a secret" Akiko's eyes widened and she began to shiver a little "Don't worry I wont harm you. Just alter you memories. You're my friend and I would never hurt you. Now…look deep into my eyes" Akiko did as she was told and within a second she was passed out.

Su looked back at the corpse and pointed her scythe at it _"Practi-Bigi-Naru…Ardescat"_ a small flame was produced at the tip of her scythe. She looked at it for a second with a grin before she swung her scythe in a slicing motion towards the snakes' corpse. The demons body erupted into intense flames causing Su to grab Akiko and jump back.

"Flame magic never was my strong suit," She sarcastically laughed. She looked at her right arm and realized that it was one fire "Ahh" she yelped as she began rolling on the ground. Once her arm fire was out she looked down at 'her' pajamas "Shinobu's gonna kill me".

The smoldering flames on the body began touching the trees and soon there was a good ol' fashion forest fire "Just my luck" she pulled out Akiko's cell phone and dialed the fire department "Yes there's a small brush fire in Yuki park that's spreading quickly" She hung up the phone and placed it her own pocket as she fled the scene.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Flames. Lots of flames. Engulfing the Hinata Sou. Devouring her friends. Burning her alive. All the while a deep laugh was heard echoing in the distance.

Beep beep beep beep. Shinobu slammed her hand down onto her alarm and slowly opened her eyes. Beams of light shot into her eyes as she sat up. She looked around at the mess in her room and remembered what had happened last night.

She, Su, Kanako, and Kitsune had been up last night partying for no reason. Shinobu and Kanako were actually just talking in the hot springs about Keitaro when the other two had dragged them out and forced them to play a few games. Shinobu shivered for two reasons. One, because of some of the games they played and two, she was naked because of said games. She let out a small sigh as she got up out of bed.

Now fifteen years old, Shinobu's body has grown quite well. She has filled out a lot and has grown out her hair to about waist length. She grabbed some simple clothes she could cook in and headed down stairs. As she turned the corner she heard Motoko arguing with somebody.

"I don't care how strong these things are. I can take them" Motoko argued. Shinobu heard another voice and immediately identified it as that of Tsuruko Aoyoma.

"I do not doubt your skills dear sister but regardless of your wants the school has already sent in one of our own" Tsuruko took a sip of her tea.

"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Well…who is it" Motoko asked slightly annoyed. Tsuruko took in a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki" She stated calmly even though she wasn't too fond of the choice either.

"WHAT!? There is no way in hell I'm working with that…freak" Motoko lost all of her composure and instinctively grabbed for her sword.

"I'll admit I'm not fond of the girl but the school has picked her".

"Did you forget what that freak did to are dojo and the people she killed" Motoko was gritting her teeth right now.

"NO, never. But I do understand that she was young, inexperienced and backed into a corner. While I would never condone what she did I do realize that it was out of her control" Tsuruko looked down into her tea "I hear she is doing well out in Mahora Academy. She has made friends and is now a dependable swordsmen".

"No, I will not except her" Motoko put her foot down "I will not allow her to accompany me".

"You have no choice. She is already on a train coming here" Tsuruko stood up and placed her tea on the table "I must go now but please…do not do anything foolish" Tsuruko walked out of the door and Motoko followed.

"How can you expect me to except her?" Motoko asked.

"I do not. I only ask that you try and understand her and see things from her point of view. Do not dwell on the past dear sister. We all make mistakes that we must live with for the rest of our lives" With that said Tsuruko walked down the steps "She will arrive in three hours so be a dear and pick her up" Tsuruko continued her way down the stairs as Motoko angrily walked back into the dorm. She wasn't looking where she was going and walked into Shinobu knocking the girl down.

"Oh, sorry Shinobu" She helped back her up.

"What was all that about" Shinobu innocently asked. Motoko closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"There have been a series of murders lately and our people believe that it is the work of a group of demons…oh crap I wasn't supposed to say that". Shinobu just gave Motoko an odd look.

'Murder…Demons' Shinobu thought. Soon she was racked with headaches and began seeing images of people being defiled and slaughtered. She grabbed her head and almost screamed until Motoko started shaking her.

"Shinobu…Shinobu snap out of it" Shinobu opened her eyes. Motoko started rubbing her back "What's the matter? What happened"?

"No-nothing" she nervously squeaked "I'm fine just had a quick migraine…that's all".

"Okay" Motoko gave her a skeptical look "If your sure".

"I'm fine" She reassured her "So, what do you want for breakfast. Su's still asleep so I can cook whatever you want".

"Well, I have to leave soon so just something simple" Shinobu smiled and gave a slight bow as she headed towards the kitchen "I guess I better go get ready" Motoko told herself. As she walked upstairs she began thinking. 'Setsuna…you were always so nice…but then that day came and you…I don't think I can do this' Motoko walked into her room and began to change out of her training clothes 'But like sister said. If I were in her shoes what would I have done'

Her training clothes dropped to the ground and she just stood there for a moment. She began unwinding her chest bindings 'She was only five years old and surrounded by men who just murdered her adoptive parents…I guess I would be furious too…but then she…' Motoko shook her head as the memories poured into her. She began rewrapping her chest 'she was so ruthless and the way she killed the innocent too…she had no recognition in her eyes as she killed my mother' A silent tear went down her cheek as she donned her old outfit. She's been wearing more casual clothes for the last year.

"We'll see if she really has learned to control herself" Motoko walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Shinobu had prepared some eggs and toast. Motoko sat at her spot at the table and started eating. Naru and Keitaro both groggily stepped into the dinning room at sat in their respective spots.

"Good morning senpai" Shinobu greeted Keitaro as she set his and Naru's plates down. Keitaro let out a yawn.

"Good morning to you too, Shinobu" He gave her a tired smile and just like everyday she blushed. Kitsune stumbled in and spread herself out on her chair.

"Morning" she said as she popped a few pills in her mouth and chugged down some water. Kitsune looked at Naru and then to Keitaro "You two look like shit" Naru just glared at her.

"The university is having a major exam soon" Keitaro told her "So me and Naru decided to do some extra studying". Naru's eye twitched.

"Cause of this idiot we stayed up too late and we both barely got any sleep" she shoved the piece of toast in her mouth.

"How is it my brothers fault" Kanako walked in and sat down next to Keitaro "How come whenever something goes wrong it's always because of him" Kanako glared daggers at Naru who equally glared back.

"It doesn't matter who fault it is…I guess" Naru gave in. She's been getting better at treating Keitaro fairly but every so often she regresses back to aggressive mode. Kanako just huffed as she poked at her eggs. Motoko stood up.

"I must be leaving now" She began walking towards the door when a tanned foot came at her face. She easily tilted her head to dodge the attack and turned around to give a small smile as she seen Keitaro kicked into the wall.

"Good morning Su" She said as she grabbed her Katana and left the dorm.

"What's for dinner?" Su asked. Keitaro peeled himself off the wall.

"It's breakfast time Su," He told the hyperactive foreigner.

"Not in my country" She stated as she began inhaling hers and Keitaro's food.

"Hey I'm not finished yet" Keitaro whined.

"You are now sugar," Kitsune laughed.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

"Next stop: Hinata Hot springs" the P.A. system in the train mentioned. Two girls sitting in the front of the train looked up.

"Set-chan were almost there," A cute fifteen-year-old girl with long brown hair told her partner.

"Yes ojou-sama…what did your grandfather wish for you to deliver" The other girl with black hair that was tied to her left asked.

"Stop it with the 'ojou-sama' already and just call me Konoka" the brown haired girl whined.

"Y-yes Konoka" the black haired girl blushed.

"Thank you Setsuna" Konoka smiled "And he sent me with you to deliver a letter to an old friend of his named Hina" The train began slowing down and the girls grabbed their bags "Do you know where we'll be staying Set-chan"?

"Apparently a student of the Shinmei-Ryu will be letting us stay with her," Setsuna answered.

"Do you know her name" Konoka asked as they got off the train.

"No, I was just told that she'd meet us at the station" The two looked around and Konoka noticed a tall girl with a sword strapped to her side.

"Is that her" Konoka pointed. Setsuna looked up and froze in place.

'No…anybody but her' Setsuna couldn't believe that out of everybody in the Gods Cry School that it had to be Motoko Aoyoma. Konoka noticed Setsuna tense up and looked up to see a scowl on the other girls face. She looked back to Setsuna.

"Set-chan…you all right" Setsuna looked up and nodded her head. She straightened her posture and the two began to walk forward.

Motoko eyed Setsuna but her face softened when she looked at Konoka. The girl gave off a huge aura but seemed oblivious to it. The girl also gave off an air of kindness that reminded Motoko of Shinobu.

"Welcome to Hinata" Motoko started "I am Motoko Aoyoma and I will be assisting you with your investigation" It was obvious to Setsuna that Motoko was keeping this strictly business and wasn't doing this for her sake. So she played along.

"Thank you for your warm welcome Miss Aoyama. I am Setsuna Sakurazaki and this is my friend Konoka Konoe" The two teens bowed to Motoko.

'Konoe…is she Eishuns daughter. She must be with that kind of power' Motoko thought. The three girls stared at each other for a moment until Motoko spoke up.

"If you two shall follow me I will show you where you will be staying at" Motoko began walking away.

"Do you know her Set-chan" Konoka asked as she picked up her bags.

"Yes…but we're not on the best of terms" The two girls began walking and caught up to Motoko. They walked silently for about twenty minutes till they reached some steps.

"You mean we gotta walk up all of those" Konoka whined.

"It won't take more the two minutes," Motoko told her. The three teens began their march up the stairway.

"Ma-Motoko" Setsuna asked, "If you don't mind me asking. Where exactly do you live"? Motoko sighed and figured she could try and be nice.

"I live in an all girls dormitory called the Hinata Sou" Motoko answered.

"Hinata Sou" Konoka echoed "That's where my grandfather asked me to deliver this letter" She pulled out the letter and showed Motoko. Motoko looked at it and noticed that it was addressed to Hina.

"This is addressed to our former landlord but she is currently away on a world tour. I'll have to give it to…" Motoko was interrupted by a scream of 'pervert'. There was a loud crashing sound and a man screaming. Setsuna and Konoka noticed a body heading towards them and jumped out of the way while Motoko hung her head. The body crashed in front of them and made a decent size hole.

The two girls looked in the hole concerned for the man who had just crashed into it. To their shock he was coughing and began to stand up.

"I told her it was an accident" He dusted himself off and noticed two girls standing next him with their jaws hanging down in disbelief. "Is their something on my face"? Motoko just sighed in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Konoka asked and he just laughed.

"Yeah, it happens to me all the time". He looked to his right and noticed Motoko "Oh hey Motoko, you're back".

"Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konoka Konoe. Let me introduce you to Keitaro Urashima. Hinata Urashima's grandson and the current manager of the Hinata Sou all girls dorm"

"Hello" he said with a wave.

"Hi" Konoka chirped while Setsuna gave a bow.

"Urashima, may I speak to you for a minute" Motoko gestured him towards her and he complied.

"Sure what do you need?" He asked while still dusting himself off.

"These two will be under my care for the next couple of weeks so I was wondering…" Motoko started blushing. She still wasn't used to be so close to Keitaro or asking him for anything "Could you possibly spare a room or two for them. If you need I can pay for it".

"Don't worry" He reassured her with a smile "I'll take care of everything" Motoko let a small smile escape her lips.

"Thank you Mr. Urashima". Motoko turned towards the two girls "I have arranged for you two to stay at the dorms with me"

"Good cause I need a bath. I smell like Kotaro right now". Konoka joked.

"Ojou-sama…that wasn't very nice" Setsuna looked almost appalled.

"What, I told him that last week and he thought it was funny," Konoka giggled "But a warm bath would be nice"

"We happen to have a natural hot spring in our dorm so feel free to use it" Keitaro told them as he opened the front door.

"That sounds great" Konoka said as she they walked inside of the dormitory.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**A/N: Well the revised version has been started and I basically merged the first two chapters of Shinobu's Secret into this one. One of the changes I made was to show that it was Su in the beginning but she was originally something else and more animalistic…I decided a while back that she makes a better vampire.**

**There are plenty of other changes in store for this story and I'm looking forward to actually continuing it.**

**Reviews are welcomed if you like to.**

**Until the next chapter…**

**Read ya Later.**


End file.
